The History of the Littles
by Kartoonkid95
Summary: When Henry asks the Littles about how their existence came to be, Grandpa pulls out a history book and tells about how a science experiment gone wrong led to the being of small rat-people.
1. Prologue

One lazy Saturday afternoon, Henry Bigg was lying by the hole in his living room wall that was home to the Littles. The family gathered around him as Henry asked, "I've really been thinking, where did the Littles come from?". Tom and Lucy were baffled and asked Grandpa Little why. "Well," Grandpa said, "there lies a tale."

Grandpa went inside the hole and Lucy asked their mother Helen "Where's Grandpa going?". Helen replied "He's getting a book. It's called _The History of the Littles_. It will tell you how the Littles came to be and how we've spread throughout the world."

"That sounds amazing," Henry said. Just then, Grandpa came out of his hole with the book. "Here it is," he shouted as he sat back down with the family. "In this book, there lies the history of our whole existence, as told by the first Little, Jessica Drew Little. But the fact is, she didn't start out that way."


	2. Chapter 1

The year was 1882, in what is now the city of Boston. Jessica Drew Little lived with her family in an apartment downtown. They were scientists by trade, and Jessica always had an interest in animals, especially mice and rats. She was 19 years of age when this story began, wherein she was working on a plasma to make rodents smarter.

"Jessica," her mother called from the kitchen, "dinner is ready". Jessica shouted "In a minute, mother!" as she fed her pet rat Bitsy some pellets. She came into the dining room with her father James, mother Mary and little brother John. Jessica announced at the table "The plasma is almost ready." James said to her "Jessica, I'm asking you this, what exactly is it with you and these vermin." "They're not vermin," retorted Jessica, "they're interesting creatures, and I feel that they have more to say." John asked "What do they have to say, I'm dirty and diseased." "No," Jessica yelled, "I feel that they hold some intelligence, and this plasma can help them express it". Jessica had finished her meal quickly, as she couldn't wait to put the finishing touches on her plasma.

Later that evening, Jessica prepared a mix of rat DNA, her family's genetics and other chemicals and poured them into a syringe. "Ready," Jessica said to herself as she walked towards her pet Bitsy. "Bitsy, you will have the honor of being the first to reveal the knowledge of a misunderstood species". She placed the syringe into Bitsy's skin as she emptied most of it contents into him. As she put Bitsy back into his cage, John entered into the dark room and surprised Jessica so, that the syringe slipped out of her hand and landed needle-first into her back.

Jessica shouted in pain as James and Mary entered the room. James asked "Jessica, what happened". "I was giving Bitsy my formula," Jessica said as she removed the syringe, "then John surprised me and now the plasma's in me." Mary gasped in horror, "Oh my goodness, what's going to happen to you? Are you going to turn into one of those dirty…". Jessica interrupted by shouting "They're not dirty! And I don't know what'll happen." James scoffed, "Well, the syringe was practically empty anyway, I suppose it's nothing." "But here was some in there," Jessica said. James again said with defiance "Believe me, Jessica, nothing is going to happen to you. You will be fine." Jessica's family exited the room as Jessica concluded "You know, maybe he's right. There was barely anything in there anyway. I'll be okay."

As Jessica prepared to turn in for the night, she looked toward the empty syringe on the table and said to herself "Father's right, it was just a little bit. The white blood cells can fight it off. I mean really, what could happen?". As she crawled into her bed, she scratched the space at the end of her spine, which was a little itchy for some reason, as well as a little longer. Jessica turned off her light and went to sleep.

The next day, Jessica woke up with frizzy hair as she got out of bed. She walked up to her mirror as she straightened out her hair and rubbed her eyes to get a good look at herself. It was in the mirror she saw that a change had happened to her overnight. Her ears were bigger and had taken a pointed, elf-like shape. As her mouth gaped open in shock, Jessica saw that her front teeth had grown to the point that they stuck out like pickets in a fence. Jessica muttered to herself "Could it be…Ow!". She felt like she stepped on her foot, but it wasn't. She looked to the floor to see that a long tail had grown from the base of her spine and that a large ball of hair, red like on her head, was sprouting at the end of it. She looked at herself and was speechless before saying, "I'm…I'm a rat."


End file.
